my wife is 19 years old
by AshaLou0302
Summary: Jadi isteri pada usia 19 tahun? sungmin akan pastikan ia tidaklah sesukar mana walaupun dia dijodohkan dengan namja yang menjadi musuhnya sejak kecil lagi. semuanya gara-gara permintaan terakhir mendiang harboeji mereka berdua kyumin fanfic! GS story!
1. Epilog

**Epilog**

cast:

-kyuhyun(N)

-sungmin(Y)

-donghae(N)

-heechul(Y)

-hankyung(N)

Genre:romance, a little bit hurt

warning:dont like dont read, sorry typo

sungmin pov

aku tak boleh kawen dengan dia. aku dengan kyuhyun macam tom and jerry, Bush dengan Osama Laden, macam Israel dan Palestin...

Jadi isteri pada usia 19 tahun?? sungmin akan pastikan ia tidaklah sesukar mana walaupun dia dijodohkan dengan namja yang menjadi musuhnyamusuhnya sejak kecil lagi. semuanya gara-gara permintaan terakhir mendiang harboeji mereka berdua

"kyuhyun oppa nappeun"-Sungmin

"Ah, sudah! aku bukan oppa kau pun, neo oppa dah mati"-Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang zero tentang rumah tangga dan Kyuhyun yang berhati dingin dan sarkastik setiap masa akhirnya disatukan.

Berhadapan dengan hyung kandung sendiri yang mencintai anaenya dalam diam kadang-kadang membuat hati kyuhyun nanar. Lagi-lagi bila ibunya sendiri tidak pernah menerima sungmin sebagai menantu akibat dendam masa lalu

"Sekali lagi sungmin menangis kerana kyuhyun, aku tak akan teragak-agak membawa sungmin pergi."-Donghae

"sebab saya benci dia! saya benci keturunan leetuk! saya benci dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan leetuk"-Cho heechul, eomma kyuhyun dan donghae.

Tapi bagi kyuhyun, datanglah sejuta dugaan sekalipun dia akan teguh untuk berdiri mempertahankan sungmin. dan bagi sungmin sendiri, sejuta dugaan itu hanyalah sebahagian daripada prosesnya untuk menjadi isteri yang lebih baik untuk kyuhyun

"kyuhyun?"

"hurmm?"

"kau pernah bercinta?"

"tak pernah..."

"cuma..."

"cuma?"

"aku rasa, aku nak bercinta...sekarang... "

orang selalu bilang, sayang dan benci itu cuma dipisahkan oleh satu garisan halus hingga kita tak sedar yang orang yang kita benci itulah sebenarnya orang yang paling kita sayang. Benarkah begitu?


	2. chapter 1

Epilog

cast:

-kyuhyun(N)

-sungmin(Y)

-donghae(N)

-heechul(Y)

-hankyung(N)

Genre:romance, a little bit hurt

warning:dont like dont read, sorry typo

Flashback

"Donghae, pergi panggil adik-adik kat luar. dah nak malam ni!"

suara seorang yeoja kedengaran dari dapur. mata kyuhyun yang sedang melayan Tom and Jerry di TV terarah melihat langkah hyungnya, donghae ke pintu dengan badannya tidak berganjak walau seinci pun. well, bukan nama dia pun yang dilaung tadi

"hyunmin, minhyun, masuk! dah nak malam ni, masuk cepat."suara donghae kedengaran lembut dari dalam. mendayu. memanglah dua beradik tu tak gerak punya.

"alahhh, sibuk ajelah. orang nak main lagilah, "suara minhyun. si bongsu yang keras kepala itu baru berusia enam tahun.

"masuklah, nanti eomma marah. "suara hyungnya kedengaran lagi, masih mendayu. aduhai hyungku, takkan berjaya punyalah guna suara macam tu.

"kejap lagi kami masuklah. kan hyunmin, kan? minhyun kan? "suara seseorang yang pastinya bukan milik dongsaengnya minhyun, atau hyunmin yang berusia lapan tahun.

sudah, patutlah budak berdua tu tak berganjak dari tadi, budak bertuah tu datang main rupa-rupanya. kyuhyun masih pasang telinga, membebel dalam hati dengan mata masih tengok tom yang dah jadi bola dek kerenah si jerry.

"esok-esok minnie datanglah main lagi kat sini. "suara donghae kedengaran memujuk.

Dengan budak bertuah yang seusia minhyun tu, jangan harap berjaya guna psikologi, gumam kyuhyun dalam hati dengan mata terpaku di kaca televisyen. tom bukan setakat dah jadi bola, sekarang dah leper jadinya. jerry gelak sakan diatas piano.

"alahh donghae oppa, bagilah kami main.. dua minit lagi."suara budak perempuan itu kedengaran lagi. memujuk donghae

"tak boleh minnie, nanti eomma marah. "masih lembut suara donghae

Tak boleh jadi ni! tom yang benjol di dahi angkara jerry tak menarik perhatian dia lagi. kyuhyun letak alat kawalan jauh TV diatas meja, bangun menuju ke luar, laman rumah tempat adik-adiknya bermain

"sungmin, kau balik rumah sekarang! kau tau tak dah pukul berapa sekarang? hyunmin, minhyun, masuk sekarang! "lantang suara kyuhyun mengarahkan mereka yang tengah main masak-masak di halaman rumah masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin yang terkebil-kebil dia pandang dengan mata yang sengaja dijegilkan. dia tahu, kalau kanak-kanak yang rambutnya dipotong pendek paras bahu itu langsung tidak gerun dengan dia. buktinya, sungmin juga sedang memandang dia dengan mata yang sengaja dibulatkan.

"kyuhyun oppa jahat! "suara sungmin melengkung geram.

"Ah, sudah! aku bukan oppa kau pun, oppa kau dah mati! cepat masuk hyunmin, minhyun. tak masuk siap kau orang! "

suara kyuhyun yang kuat dan keras itu menakutkan kedua-dua anak dara cilik itu. pantas, mereka berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. meninggalkan sungmin yang terkulat-kulat memandang kyuhyun. Riak wajahnya bertukar sayu.

"kyuhyun oppa jahat! "sayu suara sungmin mendengar ayat kyuhyun

donghae yang berdiri di tepi kyuhyun, sungmin pandang untuk meraih simpati. mungkin dalam diam, dia meminta bantuan donghae untuk membelanya. sungguh dia benci kepada nada dan kata-kata kyuhyunyang selamba tadi. orang yang sudah tiada itu jugalah yang diungit kyuhyun

"Baliklah minnie, kalau eomma nampak minnie kat sini, mesti eomma marah. dah, pergi balik okey? "suara donghae hyungnya lembut memujuk.

"kau pergi balik, sungmin. "suara kyuhyun kedengaran lagi. garang macam selalu.

dari dulu, ketika ahjumma dan ahjussinya, orang tua sungmin dan sunghyun, abang sungmin masih hidup, kyuhyun memang tidak pernah memanggil sungmin yang lebih muda enam tahun daripada dia itu dengan nama minnie. dia lagi selesa memanggil sungmin dengan nama sebenarnya sahaja.

"hai sungmin, jauh kamu merayau. dah malam macam ni, tak reti-reti lagi balik rumah? "seorang wanita dengan rambut yang dilepaskan muncul di muka pintu. mukanya, cemberut macam limau kecut.

"ahjumma... kyuhyun oppa jahat... oppa bilang oppanya sungmin dah mati... "

setitik air mata jatuh di pipi sungmin. donghae merasa belas kasihan melihatnya. kyuhyun berdiri di tepi donghae, memasang muka tidak beriak. tidak bersimpati seperti donghae ,tidak jugak mencebik seperti heechul eommanya

"iya memang benar apa yang dikata kyuhyun yang oppa kamu itu sudah ngak ada di muka bumi ini. eomma sama appa kamu juga dah mati. kenapa kamu ngak ikut sama appa dan eomma kamu itu aja. ngak adalah muka kamu itu menyakitkan mata aku! "suara yeoja yang dipanggil ahjumma itu kedengaran pedih di telinga mereka, inikan pula di telinga anak kecik seperti sungmin.

"sudah eomma sungmin ngak akan faham pun. dah nak malam ni, masuk jom. "kyuhyun bersuara perlahan menenangkan mamanya yang dah mula menghina sungmin.

memang dia ngak suka sama sungmin yang banyak bicara itu, tapi dia sendiri ngak akan tega menghina sepupunya sendiri. lagipun, kanak-kanak seusia sungmin ngak akan faham apa-apa. paling teruk, sungmin akan terkebil-kebil dengan muka toya sebelum mahu menangis apabila eommanya telah mengungkit eommanya yang sudah tiada.

"hurmmm. mari kita masuk , tinggalkan saja budak itu disitu biar dia kena makan sama hantu. "kata-kata heechul disambut tangisan oleh sungmin

perkataan dimakan sama hantu menakutinya apatah lagi ia meliat donghae sama kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan pintu ditutup rapat. air matanya mengalir dipipi. tangisnya pecah disitu.

ngak tahu apa yang perlu dibuat. sungmin berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman yang luas itu sambil berharap haramoeni sama haraboejinya datang menjemputnya disitu, atau mungkin donghae yang selalu melayannya dengan baik itu akan keluar dari balik pintu yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya itu

sungmin berharap bangat. seseorang akan datang mendapatkan nya saat itu.

"kyuhyun? "

suara donghae perlahan di telinganya, mungkin bimbang didengari oleh heechul di lantai atas. hanya matanya dia kaca TV tapi bunyi tangisan sungmin masih kedengaran di luar rumah menggangu telinganya.

"hyung rasa minnie takut tu. "hyungnya yang berada di lantai tiga itu bersuara

"hyung pergilah tengok dia"suara kyuhyun selamba, macam ngak ada apa-apa yang terjadi

dia tengok keadaan di luar, memang sudah gelap tapi dia masih lagi terpaku di kerus. tiada tanda-tanda untuk bergerak walau seinci. seolah-olah tidak terkesan langsung dengan tagisan sungmin.

"hyung takut, nanti kena marah sama eomma. "suara donghae lirih.

kkyuhyun mendengus kasar sebelum bangun menuju ke pintu. kadang-kadang dia pelik sama donghae hyungnya itu, patuh tidak bertempat sama arahan eomma mereka. pelik dia.

"kyu oppa mahu pergi ke mana? "tanya hyunmin dari tangga paling atas, minhyun berdiri di sisi hyunmin, kedua-dua nya telah mandi dan memakai baju tidur

"keluar! kalau eomma tanya oppa pergi ke mana, bilang sama eomma oppa pergi beli roti. lapar! "

suara kyuhyun menghilang bersama tubuh badannya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kembali tertutup rapat. seminit kemudian suara tagis sungmin sayup-sayup kedengaran sebelum hilang membuatkan ketiga-tiga beradik itu berpandangan sesama sendiri sebelum lari menepa pintu. tapi ketika pintu dibuka, tiada sungmin mahupun kyuhyun disitu.

TBC

maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik kerana author orang baru dan nak membuat cerita kyumin menggunakan bahasa indonesia tapi ngak berhasil sorry ya.. saya dari malaysia harap semua suka dengan cerita ini... terima kasih... jangan lupa review


End file.
